Lorsque Melody Pond devint River Song
by Blue J Evergade
Summary: Melody ne comprenait pas. Elle avait tenté par tous les moyens de tuer le Docteur et elle avait fini y arriver. Mais lui, il lui sauvait la vie.


Melody ne comprenait pas.

Le Docteur était entrain de mourir. Mais il sacrifiait ces derniers instants à Amy et Rory.

Elle ne savait pas comment ça c'était produit mais il avait fait en sorte qu'elle soit relâchée par le Teselecta. Elle avait tenté par tous les moyens de le tuer (elle l'avait même menacé avec un coupe-papier !) et elle avait fini par l'empoisonner. Mais lui, il lui sauvait la vie. Qui pouvait bien vouloir sauver la vie d'une femme qui venait de vous tuer ? Lui visiblement.

La voix monocorde du Teselecta ne cessait de répéter avec la voix d'Amy :

-Docteur aidez-nous. Docteur s'il vous plaît.

Puisant dans le peu de temps qui lui restait, il essaya d'atteindre le TARDIS. Elle le vit ramper sur le sol de ce restaurant nazi sans aucune honte dans une vaine tentative d'atteindre sa machine.

-Regarde toi, constata elle. Tu te préoccupes encore d'eux ?

Elle le vit trembler, usant ces dernières force pour les sauver. C'était perdu d'avance, elle le savait, lui aussi. Mais pourquoi faisait-il encore tout ça ?

-C'est impressionnant, je te l'accorde.

-River, s'il te plaît...

-Encore ?

Elle se leva. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle commençait doucement à s'énerver. River, River, il n'avait que ce nom à la bouche. Il avait l'air d'y tenir mais où était elle ? Hein ? Il mourrait et elle ne montrait pas le bout de son nez. Pas si géniale que ça, sa copine.

-Qui est River ? C'est une femme, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai raison ?

-Aide-moi... Sauves Amy et Rory... Aide-moi.

Voilé qu'il s'adressait à son TARDIS, maintenant...

Melody était jalouse. Il était sur le point de mourir, il s'inquiétait pour Amy et Rory et il parlait à son TARDIS... Mais pas à elle ! Elle l'avait quasiment tué (ce n'était qu'une question de temps) et il ne répondait pas à ses questions. Était-elle si transparente à ses yeux ?

-Parle-moi d'elle.

Ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent et le Docteur glissa dans les escaliers.

-Allez, vas -y...

-OH, JUSTE...

Il termina sa phrase dans un murmure :

-Aide-moi...

Il finit de s'étaler sur le sol. Elle s'approcha prudemment. Il était inconscient. Peut-être déjà mort.

Mais pourquoi ça lui faisait aussi mal ? Pourquoi cette douleur poignante qu'elle sentait envahir son cœur persistait toujours ?

Melody regarda le TARDIS. Elle entra à l'intérieur. Une immense chaleur l'envahi tout d'un coup. Elle vit des traces de poussière dorée tourner autour d'elle. La lumière devint plus forte et elle se couvrit les yeux. Quand l'intensité diminua, une jeune femme la regardait en souriant. Elle était brune et avait une coiffure bizarre. Elle portait une robe vert pâle digne des livres d'histoire.

-D'ordinaire je ne peux pas apparaître aux gens. Ni même au Docteur. Mais toi, tu es spéciale. Enfin je te rencontre Melody Pond.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

La femme sourit.

-Pour certains je suis une folle, pour d'autres je sers d'assiette à repas... Pour le Seigneur du Temps, je suis Sexy. Je lui sers de moyen de transport, d'ami, de mère, de sœur, de compagne...

Elle caressa affectueusement la console.

-Je suis tout ce qui est dans cette boîte au circuit caméléon endommagé. Et toi qui es-tu ?

Melody aurait voulu répondre, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. De toute façon, la femme continua en souriant et prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Toi tu es comme moi.

La femme l'embrassa. Melody ne comprenait rien. Mais c'était bien. C'était chaud. C'était réconfortant. C'était la meilleure chose à laquelle elle n'ait jamais goutté.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la femme avait disparu. Melody s'approcha des consoles et mit en marche le TRADIS sans trop savoir comment elle pouvait le faire.

 _-Il semblerait que je puisse la faire voler. Elle... Elle m'a montré comment faire..._

-Vous ne pouvez pas mourir maintenant. Je sais que vous ne mourrez pas maintenant.

-Oh Pond, tu as un emploi du temps à toute épreuve.

-Ça... Ça n'a aucun sens.

-Docteur, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Allez, comment peut on vous aider ?

-Désoler Rory, tu ne peux pas. Personne ne peut. Ponds, écoutez-moi, je dois parler à votre fille.

Elle ?

Melody inspira.

Sur le point de mourir, il voulait la voir elle, et pas River Song. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas arrêté de dire son nom, tout à l'heure et maintenant, il voulait la voir elle.

Elle s'approcha, néanmoins peu confiante. Doucement elle se pencha vers lui et il dit :

-Trouve-la. Trouve River Song. Et dit lui quelques choses pour moi.

-Lui dire quoi ?

Elle se pencha et il lui murmura quelques mots. Des mots que toutes les filles rêvent d'entendre. Amy avait passé sa vie à lui parler du Docteur, un être si fantastique dont elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse ? Et même s'il semblait dangereux (il devrait l'être sinon on ne l'aurait pas formé à le tuer) elle n'avait pas pu résister à cet homme follement merveilleux. Ou était-ce merveilleusement fou ? Elle ne savait plus et elle s'en fichait maintenant. Car les mots qu'elle avait tellement voulu entendre de sa bouche, il les dédiait à River Song.

Un poids énorme lui tomba sur le cœur. Et en s'écartant pour qu'il ne remarque pas son trouble, elle dit d'une voix mal assurée :

-Je suis sûr qu'elle le sait déjà.

Mais c'était trop tard. Il avait fermé les yeux et était mort, tout simplement.

Le contrat était rempli. Mais pourquoi avait elle si mal ?

Elle se recula doucement et demanda :

-Qui est River Song ?

Elle voulait savoir. Savoir qui était cette femme si chanceuse.

Elle se tourna vers sa mère, les yeux embués de larmes, la suppliant silencieusement.

Amy se tourna vers le Teselecta et demanda :

-Est-ce que vous fonctionnez toujours parce que je suis concernée ? Accès au fichier sur River Song.

-Fichier disponible, répondit la voix monocorde.

D'une voix étranglée, Amy demanda :

-Montrez-la moi. Montrez-moi River Song.

Melody était surprise En quoi Amy était liée à River Song ?

C'est alors que le Teselecta changea. Il lui montra River Song. À sa plus grande surprise, Melody la reconnue immédiatement, parce qu'elle avait cette personne deux fois depuis qu'elle s'était régénérée. Dans un miroir.

River Song c'était elle.

Et elle fut la femme la plus heureuse de l'univers. Elle se tourna vers le corps du Docteur. La voix d'Amy lui parvint à peine.

-Melody ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit. Il t'a donné un message pour River Song. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Melody inspira.

Le Docteur était mort, tué par Melody Pond.

Mais River Song ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour le ramener à la vie. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle voulait devenir à présent. Elle voulait devenir la River que le Docteur aimait tant.

Elle regarda le TRADIS où l'image de la femme en vert lui sourit, acquiesçant.

Sans y faire attention, de l'énergie sortit de ses mains. C'était la même énergie qui se dégageait quand elle se régnerait. Alors elle tenta le tout pour le tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Amy.

Mais Melody était déjà loin. Une seule chose lui importait :

-Dites moi... Le Docteur, est ce qu'il en vaut la peine ?

-Oui, s'empressa de dire Amy. Bien sûr !

Alors Melody s'approcha du Docteur et posa ses mains sur son visage.

Inspirant, il revint à la vie. Il essaya de l'en empêcher mais c'était trop tard.

River le salua :

-Hello Sweetie.

Fin


End file.
